Dream a Dream
by RosesMcKellar
Summary: A month after everyone came back from Edolas, Lucy had been ignored since Lisanna's return form the dead. Lucy lets everyone know how she feels about being ignored and why. (Summary may be a little off, read to find out what is going on.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is a one shot that suddenly came upon me. To the point that it would not let me work on anything else. There is a bit of a tease of Natsu x Lisanna, Gajeel x Levy, and Mira x Lauxs pairings. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It was the first month after we all got back from Edolas. While we were all happy for Lisanna's return to us, and were parting her return, I felt like there was something missing. Mira, Elfman, Natsu and the rest of the guild were celebrating and making up for the lost years they had all missed.

I was sitting alone at the bar, drinking my strawberry milkshake, watching everyone. I was happy that my family was happy. I saw Mira look at me from behind the bar, she came and stood by silently watching the guild.

"Everyone looks so happy to have Lisanna back from the dead." I said on a sigh, I turned my eyes fully onto Natsu, Lisanna and Happy, who were sitting close to each other. Natsu looked like he was never going to let Lisanna go again. "I really can't wait to get to know more about the women who is my best friends true love, and his dragons mate." I said laughing.

Mira looked at me with a look of disbelief on her face. Then said in an excited, high pitched voice, "She… What?!..." She took a deep breath then asked in a calmer voice. "How can you say that while laughing, when we have basically been ignoring you for the past month?"

I turned my body till I was fully facing Mira, and said in a serious voice. "Mira, if my mom had suddenly come back from the dead, I would be doing the exact same thing as you and Elfman. Spending all my time with her and ignoring everyone else around me." I took a deep breath, stole a glance at Natsu and Lisanna, then said with a sad smile. "If my soulmate, my one true love came back to me after I had to tell him goodbye, after not seeing him after years of separation and sharing a soul searing kiss, that stole my breath away and showed just how much I still love him." I had to take a steadying breath, and blinking back the tears that wanted to fall, remembering what had happened when I saw my true love last. "I would be doing the same as Natsu, not letting him out of my site and just holding on to make sure it was not a dream." I looked at Mira and smiled a sad smile. "I understand what you are all going through better than you can imagine. I can wait to get to know her, after everyone else has gotten used to her being back."

I smiled, while turning back to watch the guild again. Which had gone quite while I been talking to Mira. I looked at the stunned faces of my guild-mates, and when I looked towards Gajeel. There was a look of sadness and understanding on his face. Before I could ask or say anything, I was enveloped in a hug by Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Ezra. Each of them where crying while they hugged me. I hugged them back the best I could, and comforted them while they cried. After a few minutes, that felt like hours, they let me go, drying their faces free of the tears.

"Lucy…" Mira started to say.

I held my hand up, stopping her from saying anything else. "Don't worry about. I lost him a long time ago. I at least got to tell him goodbye and send him off in style." I said while chuckling. "Just enjoy the second chance you were given. They rarely happen." I looked at Lisanna, smiling a true smile, "I can't wait to get to know you, and hang out some time. You know once everyone has calmed down a bit." Lisanna looked at me, smiling and chuckling "I can't wait either."

After that, everyone went back to parting. I think my words about second chances got to a few people. I felt Gajeel looking at me from time to time, and later Levy looking as well. After he told her what he knew. For the most part, everyone left me alone. No one asked me about my lost love which I was thankful for. As the night wore on I saw my guild mates, my family happy and celebrating.

As the night came to an end, everyone had already left. The only ones left in the guild were, Laxus, Master, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna and myself. Mira had just sent her siblings home, stating that she would be home as soon as she was done cleaning up the hall.

"Mira, I'll help you out. It will go faster with the two of us cleaning." I said as I started to buss the tables in the hall.

'Thanks Lucy. With the two of us it will definitely go by faster with the two of us working together." Mira said laughing as she worked cleaning up the bar.

After an hour of cleaning, the only thing left was to finishing cleaning up the dishes. The Master had left 30 minutes ago, I looked up and saw Laxus walking down the stairs. I called out to Mira. "Mira go home, I can finish up the dishes and lock the guild up when I'm." I winked at Laxus as I grabbed Mira by the wrist and stated dragging her towards the front doors.

Mira looked at me and asked, "You sure Lucy?"

I laughed as I heard Laxus say, "Blondie, wouldn't have said anything if she wasn't sure." Mira just looked at Laxus, then spun towards me. She engulfed me in a hug and said "I'm glad that you are part here and a part of my family. If you ever need to talk to someone I am here for you." She then pushed me away till she was looking me in the eyes and said. "Don't think I haven't noticed the matchmaking you've done lately. We will be talking about this later." She then winked at me, turned around and grabbed Laxus arm, and dragged him out the door. I laughed as I waved them out the door.

I then turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Before I started washing the dishes, I turned on the music lacrima, and turned on the playlist I had on there. I cranked the volume up and stated singing and dancing along to the music that was on there.

 **Nobody's POV**

Lucy had the music blasting so loud that she didn't hear the guild doors open and close. A cloaked figure walked in and made their way towards the kitchen. Making their way to where the music was coming from.

 **Mystogan POV**

As soon as I stepped into the guild. I noticed that it was empty, even though I heard music playing as soon as I entered. I started walking towards to where the music was coming from. It turned out that it was coming from the kitchen. As I got closer I heard the unmistakable voice of the women I loved, my one true love, my soul mate.

As soon as I heard her voice I stopped in my tracks and started to remember the last time I saw her and could talk to her.

~ START FLASHBACK~

The last time I could talk to her, was right after everyone had been taken by the Anima. I was able to explain what was going and explain why everyone had been taken. After I was done explaining, she was shocked for a few minutes. Before I could react, she had ripped my bandana off me face. As soon as she saw my face she slapped me, then smashed her lips onto mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, once I got over the shock I pulled her in closer till there was no space between our bodies. While at the same time deepening the kiss.

When we finally came up for air, we were both breathing heavy. We just looked at each other, and she said in a whisper "Send me after our family." Before I could say anything, I saw Gajeel walking towards us. I had to let her go and I covered my face once more with the bandana. I explained everything again and gave them the pills that would allow them to use magic in Edolas. The last thing I heard her say was goodbye as she was sent through into the Anima.

The last time I saw her, she had her hand up in the Fairy Tail salute. She sent me off with the rest of the guild. The only difference between her and everyone else is that she had tears streaming down her face.

~END FLASHBACK~

I shook my head, to bring me back to the present. I slowly made my way towards the kitchen doors. When I was standing in the door way, I saw her standing at the sink, finishing the last few she had to do. I slowly made my way towards her. When I was finally behind her she was just rinsing off the last dish and setting it into the drying rack.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. I noticed as soon placed them there she tensed up. Before she react, I leaned forward and placed my chin on her shoulder and turned my head till my mouth was right next to her ear and whispered "I'm home Lucy."

I felt Lucy grab my arms that where still on waist and take a shaky breath in. When she let it out, I felt her lean into me more. She then asked in a shaky voice. "Is this a dream?"

I still had my head next to her head, as a nuzzled even more into her neck. Breathing in her unique scent of strawberries, honey and vanilla. I chuckled as I whispered into her ear again. "If this is a dream I never want to wake up."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth she let go of my arms and spun around, burying her head into my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist. Both of us hanging onto the other. I knew I was never going to let her go ever again. I missed her far too much to ever let her go again.

After a few minutes that felt like hours. She finally loosened her grip around me. She leaned back, still staying in my arms she looked up at me and asked in a voice a little louder than a whisper. "H... How... M… Myst... How are you here? I thought you were stuck in Edolas when magic was expelled?"

I looked at her, leaned forward till our foreheads where touching. I was enjoying being close to her after being apart for too long. I sighed then said in a voice to match hers. "Lucy, I gave up the crown, and set up a new government. We found a lacrima that had been missed when magic had been expelled. It was the last natural magic of Edolas. There was enough magic to open a portal once and send one person through." I looked at her. She just looked at me, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss. Showing her just how much I loved and missed her since the last time I had seen her.

When we finally separated, we just stated at each other. I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss, and pulled her in for another hug. She just smiled and help me too.

"Myst, as much as I love holding you right now, I need to finish cleaning up, then locking up the guild." Lucy said as she looked up at me. I just looked down at her, kissed her forehead and chuckled. "If I can help, and stay next to then let's finish." She shook her head, turned around and got out of my arms. We finished drying and putting the dishes away, then locked up the guild.

After we had walked back to her apartment and were laying in her bed, I suddenly had thought that I needed to tell her.

"Lucy." I said as I dragged her in closer to. "Hmm." She said snuggling in closer to me. I looked at her and chuckled. "If this really is a dream I never want to walk up. Though if by any chance this is real, I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life." I kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

Lucy smiled at me and tried to snuggle in closer. "I want the same thing Myst." She then chuckled, "Now go to sleep Myst, we have to deal with the guild tomorrow. I would like to at least be well rested when we deal with our crazy, but well-meaning family in the morning."

I gulped when her words hit me. I then sighed and snuggled in closer to the women who was my one true love, my soul mate. I knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day, but if she was next to me, I could face anything.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you Myst. Now go to sleep."


	2. Not a new chapter

Okay, for those waiting on an update, I am sorry for the false hope. I am working on the story. Unfortunately, for the last three weeks I have been traveling due to my grandmother's hospitalization then for her funeral. I am also working on editing the first chapter, for when my read through it again, I was not that pleased with what I had written. As I had told another, I should have the revisions and final chapter up, hopefully by the end of the month. Though it depends on me playing catch up on my university homework that has piled up.

All further updates will be on myprofille page. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they make my day when I see them. Till next time. :3


End file.
